I've Got You
by nathy.faithy
Summary: Skye's wakes up to an abnormal quietness. Where is she? Where is everyone?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Marvel or any of the characters or locations mentioned in this work of fanfiction. Lyrics of the song I've Got You - Mcfly.**_

_**I wanna thank the lovely CreativeReading for beta-reading this fic for me. Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

* * *

When Skye wakes up, she is a bit disorientated, first she imagines she's in a hospital, because the silence is abnormal to her ears. She takes off her IV's, it wouldn't be the first time either, she had escaped from a hospital before, so no hard feelings for it. She spots what it seems to be a black leather jacket left on the chair, and without thinking twice she puts it on and leaves the room in search of any noise.

It comes to her that the hum of the plane is there, so she is on the Bus after all. As she keeps walking through the corridors and doors, she hears another sound, it seem to be claims of "Ouch,'s" and "Ugh's" someone was in pain. She blinks, whatever medicine Simmons gave her, the thing is good, she wasn't feeling sore at all.

"I'm sorry." She listen's clearly now, as she walks to the lounge of the Bus. One thing she is absolutely sure of, it wasn't Halloween yet, so what in the heck was that woman wearing?

Also, geez, what in the hell had happened? Her S.O was holding some type of ice thingy in his face, May had bruises on her eyebrows and low lip, Jemma had her eyes closed sorrow in her features, while Fitz murmured a panic 'sorry' at her, AC has a drink in his hand, carefully and absently moving the contains in it.

"Well, look at this! Seems like I missed a hell of a party!"

"Skye!" It's Fitz who calls her first, but to everyone's surprise May is the one in motion, before Skye herself could complain, May is hugging her.

"May?" She finally says breaking the spell, May moves and gives her a small smile, "It is good to have you back, Skye. FitzSimmons have been impossible to deal with." The older Agent supplies before resuming her sit, far away from Ward as possible.

"Wow, wait a second there..." Starts the Scottish man, but by now Jemma is already closing the space and embracing the younger member of the team, tears falling down her face.

"Hey Jemma. Thank you." Skye says as she hugs the bio-chemist back comfortable with her touch.

"Don't you ever pull one of this again, do you hear me?" Simmons asks half-joking half-serious as she stares at Skye an eyebrow arched at the hacker.

"Yes, ma'am, yes." She jokes back.

"You ridiculous, out of your mind, crazy woman! What were you thinking?!" Fitz is standing now as he exclaims it, tears glimmering in his eyes. "I shouldn't have left you go in there alone."

"Oh. Fitz. Really, there was nothing you could have done to stop me." Skye tells him as he approaches her.

"I told you Fitz. She is too stubborn." Skye smiles at Jemma before she moves and brings Fitz in a warm hug. He holds her for a long moment, just like Jemma had, before looking straight in her eyes and kissing her forehead. "I second Jemma words to you, you got it?"

"Yeah."

Coulson and Ward are still in the same place exactly as before, just like the woman dressed in more weird clothes than herself, her mind reminds her.

"So, what is it with the clothing?"

"I'm Lady Sif, from Asgard."

"Man, AC they really don't let you catch a break."

"So, let me guess, Ward and May decided to have a RD and you guys got yourselves in the middle?"

"A what?" Of course the questions comes from Coulson, but is not Skye who answers him.

"RD, if I'm not mistaken is a relationship discussion, sir."

"Wow robot! How long have I slept?" The questions goes to Jemma, but again is not her that answers.

"Five days, seventeen hours, fifteen minutes and..." Ward checks his watch "I guess 34 seconds, give it or take."

"Midgard men take time really seriously, don't they?"

"OH!" Skye exclaims clapping her hands in excitement. "Lady Sif, you're friends with Thor, aren't ya?"

"Now, this kid has more knowledge than all of you together. I'm impressed."

Skye smiled. Coulson sighed.

"I swear Skye, if you put a stunt like that again..." Coulson starts his voice is strong, but breaks before he can finish his line. Knowing him she walks till she is face to face with him and puts her arms around the man she sees as her father. "I'm sorry AC, it's okay now."

Seconds pass before he embraces her, she still smells like medicine, but there's something there, that is simply Skye. Than he murmurs "How long did you know about Agents Ward and May?"

"Since Ireland." She whispers back, as she kisses his cheek, a smile forming in her lips as she moves from his arms.

"Full of surprises, aren't you?" Coulson replies, smiling. "We've missed you, this plane got too quiet for my taste."

"Oh, well, I'll do my best to restore peace in this chaos."

"Actually, we would love if you stayed away from the interrogation room." Says Ward, his voice tired.

"Why? Is Quinn there? You guys got him right?" She asks.

"He's in the custody of SHIELD." Answers May.

"Oh. Well, you should know that Mike has an 0-8-4 in his leg. I totally freaked out when the device was attached and grew into a leg on him. I mean, to him. You got the point."

"That's another problem. But no. We have Lorelei in there." Jemma shakes her head as she answers, her impatience showing.

"Who is Lorelei?"

"You really don't want to know." Ward mumbles displeased getting up from his spot.

"I sure do! It's not everyday I suddenly get so many emotions out of you and May, the heck I don't wanna know!" She says in front of him.

"She is another Asgardian. She controls men." He says watching the turmoil of emotions crossing her face.

"No way." Skye whispers.

"I tried to kill Agent May."

Skye's eyes roam from her S.O to the older woman, and she swallows hard. The simple idea of any of them dying, tugging at her heart.

"Skye." Ward calls as he notices tears falling silently from her face. The ice-bag he had still in his hand fell as he brings his Rookie to his arms.

"I'm sorry." She cries harder clutching to him, which makes him hug her as strongly as he could, fear clouding his mind making him aware to her wounds.

"I've got you. It's okay. We are fine now. You're back to us." His voice is muffled by her hair, and he kisses her head, letting his tears fall.

She is still crying, as she rests her head in the crook of his neck, as he is still murmuring nonsense in her ear and running his fingers through her hair.

The team watches them for a minute, and one by one they leave the pair alone. Lady Sif following Agents Coulson and May, as May turns to the cockpit and Coulson to his office, Lady Sif gets herself back to the interrogation room. Better keep an eye on that crazy red-head woman.

FitzSimmons move to their bunks, but as every night since Skye had been shot, they remain together, it never matter which bunk, they just need to be around each other, the nightmares being placated by the beating hearts and breathing through their sleeping arrangements.

As she stops crying, Ward lets her go from his arms, missing her touch the instant she moved away. She starts to dry her tears with the back of her hand, the jacket making the job a bit harder since it was bigger than her, Ward smiled and cupped her face him his hands, drying the remained tears.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in." He tells her.

"I'm not five, plus I'm hungry." She pouts.

"Fine, then Miss Congeniality, I'll make you something. Do you want to grab a shower while I'm it?"

"Yeah." He follows her to her bunk, waits for her at the door as she picks some clothes.

"I thought you were going to make me something?" She calls in a small voice from her room.

"Yeah, changed my mind, I'm afraid you might fall in the bathroom, so I'll just follow you okay?" She notices the need between the words. He needs to know she is fine. Needs to make sure she won't be hurt. Needs to be there.

"Come on tin man, you can watch while I shower, well, not really. Just, hmm, stay in there but no peeking. Got it?" She says poking his chest.

"Sure, no peeking. I got it Rookie." He smiles at her, fondly.

She showers while he talks about everything that happened while she was 'asleep,' he doesn't dare saying in a coma. No way. He turns as she dresses and without her asking helps wiping her hair with the towel and combing it. She is silent as he combs her hair, but he is humming a song she is pretty much sure he would have never heard before, had he not gone through her Ipad.

'Cause I've got you  
to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough  
and an hour seems much longer

She sings to him and she sees his smile at her on mirror.

"I missed you, sue me. Plus, I wasn't the only one who went through your stuff. I'm pretty sure Coulson has you Hulla, May surely has the last book you had been reading, I know for one that Simmons got one of your sleep shirts and Fitz has your cellphone."

"Why does Fitz have my cell phone?" She questions following him to the kitchenette.

"He said you take a lot of pictures." Ward states.

"I do. But of everything, including you guys." She sits in one of the stools watching his back. She is about to apologize again when Ward says "Don't. I know you're sorry, Skye. But it was a good job. I just wish you hadn't been shoot."

"Me too." She murmurs back.

"You're not just my Rookie. You're my best friend. You're the person I wish I had run for the first time I had a problem, because you know what to tell me, you just know the right words. And I was suddenly terrified you weren't coming back to us, to me." He vows at her his eyes burning into her soul. Skye is surprised, what is he trying to say, really?

"Well, I love you too Robot. Can I have my sandwich now?" Skye says as if is the most natural thing ever and at that her S.O captures her lips in a quick but warm kiss.

"Here is your sandwich." He puts the plate in front of her and before he gets her something to drink, he kisses the bridge of her nose making her smile again.

"You know? A girl could get used to this treatment." Her voice is a sweet melody to him.


End file.
